


Please Don't Leave

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Chapter 15 of <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=rurounihime&keyword=The+Road+%28H/D%29&filter=all"><i>The Road</i></a> by RurouniHime.  Excerpt in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> excerpt from _The Road_ , Chapter 15, by Rurounihime...
> 
> "Draco—?"
> 
> "What do you _want_ from me, Potter?" It was cold enough to surprise even Draco, but he drew himself together under the cowl of his frustration. For a split second the old mantle felt natural again.
> 
> Harry moved back, eyes widening. He raised one hand in front of himself. "Nothing," he said softly. "I don't want anything from you, Draco."
> 
> Why did it cause so much pain when it was something he'd already known? He barely stopped himself from biting his lip by sneering at Harry instead. It didn’t feel entirely successful, but Draco had to get out of Harry's presence before more pieces of him fell away.
> 
> "That's just fine," he spat. Exhausted tears threatened anew, and he spun toward the door, wrapping a hand around the ornate iron ring. "Tell Lovegood to let me out of here."
> 
> Fingers slid around his wrist before he'd finished the last word. Harry's warmth flamed into his body, familiar and soothing. Draco shuddered.
> 
> "Let go," came Harry's voice. "Let go and look at me."
> 
> Draco wrenched his hand away. "You can't tell me what to do." But there was no force in it, and Harry's hand found his again, encircling it with a gentle grip. He turned Draco around at last. Draco saw Harry's face slacken in surprise and knew that he'd seen the tears welling. Hated Harry for seeing it, for causing it, but he could only stare back at him miserably. The other man's hold on him tightened and Draco felt the touch of Harry’s other hand on his arm, running up and down in cautious sweeps.
> 
> "Draco," Harry breathed.
> 
> _Gods, let me go_. He must have whispered it, because Harry shook his head. His touch became firmer, kneading into sore muscles, and Draco wilted under it and slid downward. His knees buckled; he rode his momentum slowly to the floor. Harry bent with him, easing him back against the oaken door, and settled down next to him, drawing his knees up. His hand remained clasped around Draco's wrist. 
> 
> "Please don't leave," Harry whispered.
> 
> Draco slipped into silent sobs, shaking minutely from the force of them, and Harry just sat there in the empty front hall with him, Lovegood's voice wafting around them like a breeze, and let him cry.

  
**Please Don't Leave**


End file.
